Fushichou Fushichou
by Ookami-Inu hanyou
Summary: This is just a quick summary the girls are at school they are all excelling and the witches are still after the dragon fire they find help on earth from a nameless girl who has the same amount of winx as bloom but who is she and where did she come from...


This is just a quick summary the girls are at school they are all excelling and the witches are still after the dragon fire but when they take the chase to earth who sees them but a girl with Winx and a lot and her powers seem so much like Blooms but why does she not have a name and who is she what realm is she from?

Fan Fiction Winx Club Nightmares

I could hear a woman screaming in pain and another person, a man yelling for someone to leave the woman alone. I watched helpless as a baby saw her own adoptive father get killed and the woman was throne into the room screaming and tears running down her face. She crawled to her husband he was lying face up blood silently dripping from his mouth as a puddle of blood grew around his dead form.

As the woman screeched and screamed in pain I watched as a man in a mask pulled out a gun and shot her through all this I could see the baby lying in the shadows hiding with tears running down her face and I screamed as the lit the furniture on fire but no one noticed me I was a ghost a hologram just watching as the past unfolded itself in front of me.

Every thing started to go blurry and from the back of my head, a voice was saying wakeup, wakeup. I woke with a start and wiped my damp eyes with my sheets and looked around the little grubby apartment I lived in. the windows were broken the heating didn't work and floorboards were broken. And then suddenly through the door came a very familiar voice, I hated the voice but I hated the owner of the voice even more.

Get dressed then come down here so I can give you a beating I looked at my arms they had been cut, slashed, bruised and even snapped, yet there weren't any scars or any thing to show I had been beaten last night before bed, in the morning or any other day. I groaned as I got off my bed and nearly fell over.

I stumbled to a brown cardboard box on the ground and opened it inside was all my belongings a shirt with only one strap, a t-shirt, some jeans, 3 hair ties, some socks and a necklace well it was actually a locket but I couldn't open it I dug deeper into the box and found something that I had managed to steal from the man downstairs after he stole it from me, it was my mirror, the only thing I had left to remember my last family.

I quickly grabbed the one strapped shirt and a pair of jeans. Pretty soon I was walking down the stairs fully dressed and ready for the beating that I knew was going to happen. I walked up to the foul man not only was he foul but he smelt foul. I ignored the smell and walked pat him to the kitchen where I stated making his breakfast while I ate a piece of stale bread the only thing I was allowed to eat for an entire day.

I finished making his toast and bacon. I walked into the dining room all his food on a plate I sat his food down in front of him on the table. Waiting for his eyes to light up as they usually do when he gets bacon but instead he pushed his plate back and said we need to talk. I looked up from my scrubbing of the floor shocked that he didn't immediately start shovelling food into his mouth.

Me: Umm sure what should we talk about?

Him: well I was wondering your room its ran out of heating and well everything's broken plus your bed is just a shelf with a blanket on it so would you like to get it repainted and new windows?

Me: Sure umm why though are you doing this?

Him: because well it's just that the safety inspector will be coming around soon.

Me: How soon?

Him: Oh about a month anyway once you've finished cleaning up your room and the rest of the apartment you know with that scrub brush come see me and then you can start redesigning the place.

Me: Okay sir.

Him: No more calling me master please call me by my name Frindal

I nodded and walked off a slight smile spread across my face but it soon disappeared when I reached the stairs and I had to refrain from groaning this place would take an entire week just to scrub down and then another month just to start the repairs. I already knew what to do for my room but what should I do for the rest of the place?

I was in my room scrubbing what was left of my windows I had already scrubbed the floor, ceiling, door and walls plus I had already done my bed like 3 times. I was just doing the last pane when Frindal came in and said I saw you tossing and turning last night what were you dreaming about?

I don't know is all I said even though I did know

Pretty soon he left and I continued working on my windows but when I did I saw a very familiar scene. I saw a woman with red hair running down the street she was wearing all blue a blue skirt a blue top and a pair of knee high blue boots she was being chased by 3 other ladies and they were all wearing leather.

I had remembered seeing them chasing her before but that time they weren't throwing glowing balls at her and yelling threats plus it was daytime last time but it was nigh time this time. I jumped out the windows and landed on the street gracefully even though I had jumped from a 2 storey apartment. I ran at them silently and then let out a loud cry as I ran sidelong into those girls.

Then the other girl yelled out leave now Icy Darcy and Stormy or else you'll feel my wrath. That's when I noticed she had wings………………


End file.
